


Just Give Me This Dammit...

by True_Support



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/True_Support/pseuds/True_Support
Summary: The Clover Kingdom had recovered from the elf's resurrection and the trial against Asta and Secre was over. The Black Bulls got the time to celebrate their victory over the elves and a new addition to the team. After much celebrating for a short while, Asta heads to his room to write a letter to his family. Nero follows soon after.
Relationships: Asta/Secre Swallowtail | Nero
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Just Give Me This Dammit...

**Author's Note:**

> Started this fic last year around September...five months later I finished up XD so here is the final product. I hope you enjoy the story :P
> 
> Also Disclaimer, I own nothing but the fanfic.

At the Black Bulls hideout after the hard-fought event against the elves and WMD. Asta and his longtime companion Nero who he had come to learn to be Secre Swallowtail, a five-hundred-year-old bird and a seventeen-year-old human girl who had delved into forbidden magic. Similar to him who is related to the other world in some way. They were outcasts within their kingdom. Asta has been sentenced to execution unless he has proof of the existence of other devils. They came home and had a small celebration of Nero’s initiation to the Black Bulls after getting their hideout figured out. Charmy made her buffet of foods and treats. Vanessa and Yami provided the drinks, a rare occasion for Yami to share his Sake. Finally, Magna and Luck have their usual battle in the main room of the hideout. The others just did their usual.

Asta looked to see the two other members of the Black Bulls joining in on them all in their antics. He was happy. Finally after the long-fought battle against the reincarnated elves and having the chance to meet the first wizard king. He was the happiest he has ever been. And that happiness is what exhausts him more quickly than the others. He wasn’t the only one that seemed to have their fill of the party as he sees Secre talking to Yami. He didn’t pay too much attention, instead of turning his attention over to Noelle who he has been sitting beside along with Charmy and Zora.

“Hey, guys I think I’m going to bed for the night, getting a little light-headed from today…”

Noelle gave him an estranged look. “You’re light-headed? Has all that yelling finally gone through to you or what?” She asked, before turning her head away and flipping her pigtails back. Before Asta could say anything more she spoke up. “Go to bed...you deserve it..” A light smile tugged her lips. Deep down, being the tsundere she was happy that her friend and teammate were safe from the punishment that Damnatio bastard and the other nobles tried to place on him. She and the rest of their squad were glad he was safe, along with their newly proclaimed member.

Asta gave her a blinked stare before flashing his usual smile. “Thank you, Noelle. Anyways night guys!” And with that, the others who heard wished him their form of "good night." Henry looked over to Asta and waved his hand. “Goooooood niiiiiiight Aaaaastaaaa!” Zora was sitting next to Henry when he said that and he couldn't help but cackle.

After the recent events, Henry was now more out and about with his squad. With what everyone had asked. He made it a point to move the rooms around the hideout in preference of the others. He was happy to oblige and for the first hour it was good, but Yami had him reform the hideout to what it originally was.

Now within his room again, Asta had closed the door. He leaned against the closed wooden door, his exhaustion seeping in. In truth, the exhaustion that kept occurring wasn’t only from the events before judgment, but from his new body acceptance of anti-magic. Secre’s sealing magic helped his body hold up till the very end of that fight. He looked down at his right arm, still seeing that darkness of anti-magic coating him, then visualized the black divider in his grasp. His hand shook for a moment, then he shook his head and sighed. He walked over to his desk, grabbing a quill pen and paper. It has been two weeks now since he last wrote a letter to Hage, not that it mattered when he saw them during the attack...still, he wanted to write down all that has occurred in the aftermath.

```  
Nero stood by herself in a corner awkwardly, Vanessa raising a drink in cheer for their newest member. While Nero has always been with the Black Bulls same time as Asta, it was now official of her recruitment. Once everyone celebrated and got into their usual shenanigans, Nero went around to talk to each member of her squad. It was a little weird since she was no longer a bird, but she felt refreshed, and a sense of belonging within her squad. Within her new home. Home…..

She shook her head, pushing the thoughts away from her mind. She spent the better time hanging out with the others, though she stayed clear away from Luck and Magna, especially Luck so he doesn’t try and get her to fight him. Though part of her doubted he would do such a thing. After all, he was the one who created her identity in this era.

She returned to captain Yami after a while, having just finished one of Charmy’s delectable cuisine and handing the dish over to the wolf in sheep’s clothing. “Yami.” She spoke up as he drank down his sake, not caring to speak to him with his title.

Yami looked at her, even while sitting he was able to be eye-level with her. She was now the second shortest member of the black bulls, the first being Charmy and just around an inch shorter than Asta. He snorted at the thought. “What do you want Nero? Party not to your liking anymore?” While they all knew of her real name, she is and forever will be Nero to them.

“The celebration is nice and all but I think I'll be heading to bed now," she tells him. She didn't have to tell Yami but it was a formality she thought had to be said.

Yami drank down the rest of his sake before speaking, setting the empty bottle down his side. "Alright but no need to tell me. I'm thinking of hitting the hay soon too." He stood up, his right hand moving to rub the top of her head. He brushed his fingertips over her horns, then he released his hand from her. "Good to have you be a member of the squad now. I look forward to watching your growth." He started to walk away now after he said that.

Nero watches him leave, a smile tugging at her lips. She was going to talk to Henry about any empty rooms available, but then the thought of sleeping by herself after months of being within the comfort of Asta's room and in his presence. The idea of having her room made her feel unsure and almost insecure. She decided she didn't like the idea of being alone, and so made a choice. Nero clung to her robe as she made her way outside the main room of their hideout.

Magna was in the middle of preparing a home run shot to Luck before he saw Nero start making her way outside. He had a playful grin on his face. “Where are you going? Did you already have a bird’s nest made up before you started living here?” He cackled throughout the room, and in which she ignored him. Noelle watched her from her seat as she walked out of the door.

Nero stepped outside of the hideout and reverted to the form she had assumed over five hundred years now. She flapped her wings and flew around the hideout for a moment. It never took her no longer than a minute to find Asta’s room as it was the only one where he had his desk and bed right next to the window. The candle he had burned helped as well.

```  
Asta leaned back and dropped his arms to his side. He had finished writing his letter and sealed it up in an envelope. He released a heavy sigh, finally, he could sleep now. There was a light tapping against his window and he looked beside him to see his little companion bird Nero on the other side. He smiled, pushing the chair back and standing up. He opened the window and held his hand up to let his friend rest there. “Hey there Nero, how are you today?” He chuckled, setting her down onto his bed. He left the window open to bring in cool air.

Asta turned around to his mirror to look over his reflection. He took off his squad robe and left it on his chair. Then he worked to take off his dark blue jacket and his V-shaped tunic, setting them down on the little stool he had. He took his shoes and socks last. Now normally Asta would do a series of reps before bed but after today’s events, he decided to give his body rest for the night. He returned to Nero, picking her up and setting her onto the little bed he had made her when she frequented his room the first few weeks. He had it placed to the other side of the window to not get too cold whenever it became a frosty night.

“Sorry I don’t have much to talk about today, I’m just really tired…” He moved to lay in his bed, pulling the covers over himself. He leaned his head up to look over at the anti-bird, who he watched move back to the open window. He shrugged before yawning loudly and closed his eyes to get comfortable. “Have a good night Nero, see you in the morning.” Asta's mind began to drift asleep, only a familiar voice catching the last bit of awareness he had.

“Good night Asta, sleep well...”

Silence………

………

Asta leaped out of bed screeching, his eyes widening when he looked and saw Nero in her human form just sitting there on the window sill with a neutral expression on her face. He fell to the floor breathing rapidly as he scooched himself to the other side of the room from her. He pointed at her accusingly. “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?” He asked.

Nero just stared at him blankly, light mirth of amusement in her eyes. “I was wondering how long it would take you to notice. Now for your question I’ve always slept in here. Why should I change rooms now?”

Asta was at a loss for words, how could he have forgotten Nero was a human? He let her in out of instinct, but he was still astonished as to why she still came in. “Because you can get your own now and don’t need to sleep in mine anymore?”

Nero just stared blankly at him. “Lame answer, I prefer sleeping in here. I’m always where you are anyway.” She got off the window sill and sat on his bed, laying her knees against the covers.

Asta moved up from the floor and started wiping his hands against his body, getting the dust off of him. He made it over to his bed, sitting beside her. “Yeah sure but- wait…” Asta’s face began to pale, his cheeks growing too warm for comfort. “You’ve always been around me....does that mean you’ve been with me everywhere? Even in the-”

“Noelle’s nickname for you I always believed to be accurate. Yes, everywhere you’ve gone and done I was there. All your battles. All your achievements. Whenever you clean up and dress I've watched. The only exception is the bathroom, but everywhere else yes.” Nero sighed, boringly staring at him as she answered his unfinished question. "I've even seen you naked a few times before."

“YOU’VE SEEN ME-”

Nero was quick to cast a palm to his lips, silencing his obnoxiously loud voice. “You're as quiet as you are loud. Nobody knows I'm here so I'd like it to be kept that way…"

Asta for almost the first time in his life is silent when she removes her palm from his lips.

“But yes, like a bird I’ve been everywhere with you.” She’s never seen his face red like this before, even when he did the squad’s laundry one time. The most he’s felt when washing Vanessa’s clothing was a nose bleed but even then he got over it. She wondered why it was that he felt this embarrassed with her?

Asta had to calm himself a little as his cheeks burned. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, calming the heat he felt growing in his cheeks. “If that’s the case, how come you never left my side?”

"Whenever I'm somewhere you aren't, I can’t help but always feel unsafe and restless." Nero shuffled backward and cradled her knees to her chin, like a turtle retreating to the sanctuary of its shell. She looked down in thought of how to choose her next words carefully. “I...I don’t ever want to be away from you Asta....” Her grip around her legs tightened.

Asta looked at her with worry in his eyes. He remembered what happened in the aftermath of their battle with the Word Magic Devil. When the first Wizard King Lemiel Silvamillion also known as Lumiere disappeared. He remembered what happened the first moment that happened before they went to see the wizard king…

```

“Secre...thank you for everything, you did well. Goodbye…” Lumiere’s body crumbled right before Secre, now Nero’s own eyes as she felt the empty weight of his hand dissipate in hers. Her eyes trailed tears down her face, her teeth biting her lower lip as it trembled.

Steps were heard moving towards her and before she knew it, Asta was right beside her. His right hand moved to be on her shoulder. She turned her head to look at him. Her arms found their way around his torso, her head burrowing into his shoulder as the tears soaked into his ruined robe.

Asta moves his arms around her body, rubbing her back and petting her hair. Noelle and Mimosa joined beside them, doing what they could to comfort the lone Swallowtail. The three don’t leave till she has calmed down, and by that time she has pulled away slowly.

Wiping her tears with the back of her hand, she stood up and dusted her dress. She looked to the three, mainly Asta. “Thank you two, Asta...Now let us go see the Wizard King…”

```  
Nero kept her eyes downcasted between her knees, unmoving after what she said. She then felt the familiar embrace of Asta wrapping his arms around her frame.

He couldn't understand the pain of losing someone closes the way she has. He's had several close calls before, but he had the skill and help to prevent those deaths. Her loss was inevitable. A lack of magic power to keep holding himself together before finally, he was dusted away taken by the early morning breeze.

Asta pulled Nero to his lap and held her close. He resumed the position his hands were in after Lumiere’s passing. He held her lower back and head against him, not letting her go. He closed his eyes and smiled, rubbing her back when he spoke.

"You won't have to worry about that, Nero. I won't go away, not long after I become the Wizard King," he declared, but in this one moment, he was quiet and soft about it instead of loud and spirited.

Nero's lips trembled and her arms unwrapped from her legs to instead cling her hands to Asta's shirt. "Asta…" She sniffled, clutching his shirt as she buried her head once again in his shoulder. The tears started to soak themselves into his shirt.

Asta didn’t give a damn about his dampening shirt, only caring to look after and comfort his friend, and newest squadmate.

Well, would his friend and squadmate kiss him?

After a couple of minutes of undisturbed silence, Asta began to slowly ease Nero off of his lap and onto his bed. That was to change however when she still clung to him. “Nero it's going to be fine you can-” Asta’s eyes went wide like an owl’s when he felt her lips touch his.

Nero felt Asta attempt to remove herself from him. Yeah, she didn’t like that. To keep the comfortable and safe position she was in, she raised her head back, moved her hands to cup his cheeks, then finally she closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his.

Asta wasn’t sure how to react, his body started to feel warm while his face felt hot. He didn’t know what to do, so he did what he felt was right. Asta returns the kiss, a little too slow to Nero’s liking.

Once he accepts, not letting the kiss go Nero pushes him to lay on the bed. She repositions herself so she was sitting on him. She straddled his hips, her hands traversing down his shirt to instead slide it up. Her fingertips brushed and traced over his muscular body. A blush grew on her face, the first time she felt a strong body like Asta’s. There were times in her era that she had helped clean or healed Lumiere’s body. Though his body was impressive, it couldn’t hold a candle to Asta’s. Nero deepens the kiss, teasing her tongue against his lips.

When Asta felt her tongue, he suddenly woke from his surprise. Gently he pushed Nero back, separating his lips from hers. He looked at her with astonishment. “Nero w-we can’t do that!” He says, silently frantic due to the position they’re in. “I-I’m sworn to sister-”

“You’re sworn to a woman of the cloth. A woman married to god in the sense of it all.” Nero almost hissed at him for interrupting their first kiss.

“But that doesn’t-”

“Doesn’t matter? Once you're the Wizard King you think you can just change her mind?” At this moment Nero decides to tell him off about the nun. “‘Sworn to the cloth’, do you know what that means? Think of it like the Wizard King’s sworn duty to protect the Clover Kingdom. Once you’re in then you’re in. You cannot leave your position. Would you sacrifice your dream to be with Sister Lily?”

Asta shot up, Nero squeezing her thighs around his hip to keep herself steady. “OF COURSE NOT BECAUSE I-”

“Will become the Wizard King…” She finishes his sentence with an eye-roll. Asta began to have a crestfallen look over his features, the idea and goal of getting together with sister Lily slowly faded away from his determined mind. Nero felt somewhat bad for saying all that to him, worried that it would affect his character soon. She slides her hand out of his shirt, moving her left up his neck. She cupped his cheek and caressed it. “You can’t push past just everything Asta…try as you might, there will be obstacles that no one can stop from happening…..like Lumiere’s passing…...his time was…..”

Asta gripped her hips. He hurt a lot but his friend was still hurting. The realization of marrying sister Lily, he knew deep down it couldn’t happen. But it was one of the first motivations he’s had to move forward in life. Now, he has a new motivation to push past.

Asta captures Nero’s lips in surprise, his right hand sliding up to hold her in between her shoulders. He will not let her go no matter what now he has decided.

Nero’s eyes widened this time in surprise, but they closed slowly as she leaned into the kiss. Her lips parted and her tongue eagerly darted to press itself against his lips. She was further surprised when she felt her tongue meet hers. Ecstasy coursed through her chest, her arms wrapping around his neck as her body reacted before she could think.

A light moan soon filled his lips.

Asta’s eyes opened half-lidded. ‘That noise….that means she enjoys it right?’ As an experiment, he moved his right hand up her waist, ghosting just below her small breast. He pushes past his limit and slid his hand up to give her breast a small, gentle squeeze.

Another soft moan, this time more reverberated. Nero’s body began to feel warm in his arms, the feeling of him squeezing her breast sent a tingle down her body, one she hasn’t felt before. At least not when she first masturbated. Nero’s body moved on its own. She presses herself more against him, making him lay back onto the bed. She ground against him, more moaning from her.

Asta’s tongue swirls around with her own, feeling her grind made him release a soft groan into the kiss. His pants began to tighten and they both started to feel very hot. Asta moves his other hand the opposite of his counterpart and moves past her dress. He rubbed and squeezed Nero’s rear.

Nero gasped and moaned louder. She pushes him back, lowering her hands to grab the ends of his sleeveless shirt, and pulls it off of him. It was time to discard the clothing she felt.

Asta got scared he may have overstepped his boundaries, but the moment he saw her hands grab his shirt he knew right away what to do. He raised his arms to make it easier than he did the same, or he tried at least but opted to just go back to locking lips with her. That is till she gently pushed him to stay laid.

With his shirt off, and Asta’s attempt to go back to kiss she stops him. “Not now…first...” She whispered, and gently pushed him to lay down. She lowered down to kiss him again, but instead of lip-locking, she started pecking him. She pecks his lips with hers a few times, then slowly she lowers to peck and kisses his jaw, his neck, his chest, and so on. Ever slow she traveled down till her eyes met the hem of his shorts. She moves her hands down his waist and tugs his shorts down.

While Nero’s face remained neutral, the blush coating her cheeks were quick to darken as the member between Asta’s legs grew to erect. She leaned up a little to look overhead of his solid cock to see him. “Despite the times I’ve seen this out, up close like this...you might be too big for me…” Her face cheeks burned with what she said. Asta truthfully was a little above average in terms of a teen. His penis size leaning towards thickness than length, though with Nero being almost the same height as him it would pose no issues for her.

Asta himself felt embarrassment rise (among other things) when she looked at him with his penis out like this. “So….what do we do about that?” He did not know about the sex, of course, anything past exercising and attempted marriage with a nun was all he figured. The pleasure of the body aside from warm baths and delicious food were all he could know.

Nero plans to change that. “You do nothing but stay down. I’ll make the preparations,” she said when tugging his shorts further down, managing to pull them off and dropping them on the floor of his bed. She moves her hand up to his cock and wraps her slender fingers around him. A soft gasp was heard from Asta. Nero blushes more as she starts to stroke him slowly, holding a firm grip around his shaft. Her grip wasn’t very strong so it didn’t hurt Asta since he seems to be enjoying it anyway. Hearing Asta’s groans of enjoyment and her face calming down, she feels emboldened to lean her head down and flick the tip with her tongue.

Asta felt a jolt across his entire manhood when she did that, a low groan escaping his lips. “Please do that again,” he asked, his penis leaking pre-cum. She stared down at it and obliging his request she did it again, this time taking the clear fluid from his member into her mouth. She tastes it, not something good, a little salty, but not too bad. Nero leans her head over his cock and ends the foreplay, taking the bulbous phallus into her mouth and sucks it.

Asta relishes in the pleasure of her warm moist mouth wrapping around his tip. His eyes half lid, watching her slowly go further down his member.

Nero for her part hummed, sliding her head down, taking more of him into her mouth, she felt the heat in her cheeks returning and not going away. She pulls up, then drools her saliva onto him. She then moves her hand to stroke him, mixing his pre-cum and her saliva forming lubrication for his solid manhood. She could feel her arousal growing, and so moves her unoccupied hand down in between her legs and rubs herself. She moans around his shaft.

Asta groans and shudders, doing nothing but to lay there and watch her suck his cock. He leans up a bit and moves his right hand up to her head. He holds her head steady as she bobs up and down his cock, stroking his fingers through her hair. He was enjoying not only the steady sucking he was receiving but also the softness he felt when combing through her hair.

That was short-lived however when Nero feels like she has done enough. She pulls her head off his cock, then proceeds to lean away from him and get off the bed. Asta was going to question her but instead, his face burns red, and his cock throbs in her direction. Nero pulls the straps of her dress off her shoulders, letting the dress drop to the floor. She wore cute wine red panties, her face equally as red as his. He watches her strip them off her body, then climbs back onto the bed. She climbs up to straddle his waist. She looks down at him before pressing her slick vagina against his penis.

A jolt as strong as Luck’s electricity current shot down both their spines when your sex organs touch. Asta groans loudly, leaning up and grabs her hips. He urges his lips to clash against hers, kissing her deeply as he grinds himself against her.

“Asta-” Nero moans against him, her hands resting on his shoulders as she returns the kiss in fervor. She wasn’t quite ready to take him in yet, and Asta seemed to figure. He caresses her hips before moving his right hand in between her legs, rubbing his calloused fingers against her folds, pushing one finger inside her.

Nero’s thighs squeezed his hips, her folds gripping his finger like a vice. She was incredibly tight and moist with arousal. She bit his neck to quiet down the moan that threatened to echo out. Asta pushed his finger deeper inside then pulled it back. He hissed in pain with her biting but understood how good it felt for her and so kept going in a repeated motion. He felt her loosen up a bit, and so invited his second finger to join in.

Nero’s face was flushed a very deep shade of crimson, her grip on his shoulders tight, her thighs squeezing his hips when he put his fingers in. She was thankful it was all with him, otherwise, it wouldn’t be so easy to relax. Loosening her grip on him, she panted softly against the mark her teeth had left. She pushes herself up and him down.

“Alright...now don’t move,” she says. She bit back a moan when Asta pulled his fingers out of her, moving his hands to rest on her hips. She first cast a type of spell over her pelvis. She then reached down to stroke the base of his cock, the formed lubrication having dried just a little would still serve purposefully. She moves her other hand to spread her folds and once aligning herself and him together, she descends onto his shaft.

Sparks went up to their spines when they connected, Asta’s cock thicker than his fingers was stretching her out more. The lubrication of her juices and the saliva mixed pre-cum helped ease them both to a deeper physical connection. “Fuck~” Nero and Asta cursed, a common reaction when introduced to pleasure like this. Asta feels her innards gripping him tightly, her juices coating him nicely. Nero feels his cock stretch her out furthermore, while at first she thought it would hurt, turned out to pleasure her more.

She stopped once her resistance prevented him from further entry. She took a deep breath and a slight rise up with her hips, she slammed herself down. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Her legs squeezing him just as tight. The pain from the breach was tremendous, the worst she has possibly ever felt. She hissed and bit into his neck to prevent herself from being too loud.

Asta gripped her waist. His teeth clenched as he almost came from the vice-like grip around his whole shaft, the tip receiving the tighter bit. Pleasure flooded him for a second, but then the pain of her teeth sinking into his neck took over next. He was a sturdy guy so while her teeth biting into his neck hurt, the pain and pleasure did not match up to his worry-filled expression. It tripled when he could feel something cooler trail down his member, making him look down to see what it was. “Nero are you-”

“It’s nothing,” she quickly dismisses his concern, her teeth leaving a mark where they were seconds ago. She slowly moves her hips only to groan in the displeasure of pain. “Okay, I lied.” She admitted. “The pain is only temporary, however. I will be fine…”

Asta was going to persist till a groan of his own came as he felt her virgin walls rubbing up against his virgin cock. She was going slow at first, hugging him tight while she worked her hips up and down his lap. Asta for his part decided to take her word for it. He loosened his grip on her waist just enough so it was firm, then he started moving his hips. Both virgin lovers groaned together, working their hips to create more pleasure. Nero knew at best but even she couldn’t help them both when it came to their sloppy rhythm, both trying to match the other created discord instead.

Eventually, Nero moved her hands and pushed against Asta’s chest, forcing him to lay his back down on the bed. The pain had finally subsided after a few minutes, but thankfully her annoyance is what distracted her from it entirely. “Just let me do all the work,” she finally said, the blood from her pierced hymen stopped flowing.

Asta didn’t need an attempt to use his ki for him to tell Nero was annoyed, hell he could hear it in her tone when she spoke. Swallowing down a nervous lump he nods his head moves his hands under her dress resting them on her hips.

Now that it was settled, Nero took a deep breath and started moving up and down, riding him slowly at first. The pain had finally subsided, her annoyance is successful in keeping her mind distracted. Now a soft moan started emanating from her vocal cords, along with a deeper shade of color in her cheeks. She moved her hips faster, starting to pant as the exhaustion in her movements was beginning to penalize. The moon’s luminescent light showed sweat beginning to form over her.

Asta for the majority of her ride just stayed still, rubbing her hips. He was drowned in the pleasure of a feeling so new and unfamiliar, yet felt incredible nonetheless. He had his eyes closed, only parting them when he hears her panting. The sight before him was beautiful. Sweat glistening across her form, her small C-cup sized breasts giving off small bounces was an erotic sight to take in. She was beautiful. He could feel her hips slowing down to help compensate for her exhaust. He didn’t want her to do all the work, especially when it felt this good. Asta traces his hands up to her waist and without a word, he flipped them around.

“Wha- Asta what are you doing-” she couldn’t speak as Asta took the idea of her hip movement and applied it to his own. He pushed himself completely into her, making Nero moan louder and clutch around him tighter. “Asta~!” her legs wrapped themselves around his hips, her arms returning to his neck as he plowed into her.

“Nero~!” Asta pistoned his hips against hers, grunting and groaning, pleasure and exercise going together. The pleasure seemed to have doubled over them both, Nero helping set them up with a slow and easy pace, now Asta turning it up with rapid strong thrusts. Nero bucked her hips back into his, realizing the issue before was letting him try to match when matching with him was easier.

The only sounds they could hear are their grunts and moans. The two virgins turned lovers were about to meet the end of their first time, Asta sooner than Nero if the constant throbbing his cock made inside her was any indication.

“Nero, I feel like I’m going to burst!” he forewarned, trying his best to hold it back to give her time to unwrap herself.

Hearing his warning she hastened her hip movements, tightened her legs around his waist, and forced him to keep going. She unraveled her arms from his neck, moving her hands to place over her pelvis. She chanted a spell. “Sealing Magic: Womb Protection,” she softly spoke, a symbol of her magic appearing over her crotch. Once she finished casting, her hands moved to rest against Asta’s cheeks. “Now Asta, cum inside me~” She pulls him into a deep kiss.

Asta’s face was flushed redder than earlier now. But he obliged. Gripping her waist, he thrust harder into her before finally, the climax came. He surged forward and unloaded his seed into her. He groaned into the kiss while Nero moaned into it.

She could feel his seed getting pumped into her, her eyes rolled themselves up for a second, her climax coming soon after his. Once they both have entered the aftermath of sex, Asta’s body fell lax on top of his. Nero’s legs and arms were now loosely wrapped around him. Both lovers panted, Asta soon enough slipped himself out of her and laid on his side. They looked up at the ceiling, the moon’s light casting over their bodies covered in sweat. Thankfully the sheets were pushed down.

“Wow….that felt amazing…” Asta spoke first, his breath still catching up with him. “I never knew it would be so exhausting too.”

Nero chuckled softly, having finally caught her breath. “Well, training your body to build more strength is different than using your body for pleasure,” she briefly explained. Nero rolled to her side, moving her arm to rest across Asta’s chest and her leg across his. She snuggled up to him, and in which Asta wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. Nero used her foot to pull the blanket cover, Asta reaching it with his other arm and pulled it over them both.

They laid there in silence, nothing but their soft breathing as the afterglow finished setting in. “Say, what was that spell you cast earlier? Near the end of our uh…”

“Just a sealing spell.” She answered bluntly. “I sealed my womb so the semen doesn’t enter my ovaries.”

“Your what?”

“I cast a spell so you didn’t knock me up.”

“Oh.” Nero giggled, snuggling up to him more. She held a smile over her face, the first time she had in the past five centuries. It made Asta smile, his hand rubbing up and down her side. Nero sighs in content, her eyes slowly falling close.

“Asta, you are going to become the wizard king, right?” She asked, more for reassurance since she forced his love for the nun out of his head.

Asta for his part only smiled brighter, his eyes closing. “Yeah, no matter what...I will become the Wizard King…”

Nero hummed, her warm smile turning to a smirk. “Good….then I hope when that day comes, you will make me your Wizard Queen~”

Asta’s eyes shot open and a blush crept over his face, but it was calmed and his eyelids fell back closed. “Then I’ll have to push a lot more than my limits if I want to keep that promise.” He smirked himself, holding her tighter.

It was Nero’s turn to blush, her eyes opening partly. She moved her head to look up, her hand across his chest moving to tug and pinch his cheek, in which Asta yelped.

“H-hey!”

“Don’t say it like that, just say you will.” She tugged harder.

“OW! Ok, I will!” He leaned his head up, trying to reduce the strain of her cheek tug.

“Good.” She let go of his cheek, then leaned up to kiss him, her hand caressing his cheek. Asta was going to protest, but he sighed, returning the kiss. Nero let it go, returning her head to his chest, slowly drifting to sleep. “Good night Asta, never leave me…”

Asta, in turn, leaned his head back into the pillow. “I won’t Nero…I promise...” They held each other close that night, Asta now changing his original purpose from marrying sister Lily, to now making Secre Swallowtail, or Nero his future wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Overall, I think it's alright for a fanfic, I definitely could have done better with a lot of the scenes in this fic, but I'm an amateur at best when it comes to writing. I am open-minded to criticism, feel free to share if you please.
> 
> Other than that, I wanted to make a fic of this ship because overall I love the idea of the two being put together. both outcasts to their own kingdom and they have devil related power. Their relationship is something I really like, and I felt proud of finishing this story. I do plan to make another fic right after this one, kind of a sequel, just wait to find out.
> 
> Anyways, that is my little rant. I hope you enjoyed the story, and I wish you reader, a great day or night.


End file.
